


When Sketching Gets Sensual

by ExpoundandExpand



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BBW, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Butt Slapping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, F/F, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Kissing, Lapdance, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paizuri, Porn with Feelings, Titjob, cumflation, hyper, larger female, smaller futa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpoundandExpand/pseuds/ExpoundandExpand
Summary: Jill, a reserved futa, expects to have a normal day in art class, that is, until a girl with hyper curves shows up to pose as a nude model.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 32





	When Sketching Gets Sensual

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I’m back this month with a new futa story! Just as a background, the idea for this story about a futa drawing a nude model randomly popped into my head early one morning, and for some reason, it was one of those ideas that I just had to follow up on. Also, the finished product gets quite romantic, so I find it to be very fitting for Valentine's Day (I didn’t really plan on this coincidence though!). 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter, where I’ll be posting more story updates: https://twitter.com/expandexp
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> *All characters are aged 18+*

Dispersed in every direction, an assembly of easels stood at attention, their blank faces waiting to be bestowed with life and an identity. Some of them faced a sink flecked with marks from discarded brushes, murky ochre tributaries branching from the outskirts of its drain. Others beheld a wall of finished artwork, and perhaps even dreamed of ascending to have their legacy forever installed among the body of artistic exemplars. Each vacant contender was claimed by a bright-eyed artist, until a lone one was left near the back of the crowd.

Approaching it was a rather plain looking girl whose name was Jill. She was plain, at least in comparison to the motley roster of other characters in the room. Thrown into a sea of bohemian headwear and jewelry, she ironically stood out with her own simple getup, a black smock atop a white shirt and jeans. Short charcoal hair swept across her head, looking like it was constantly ruffled by a gust of wind, and below this messy cut sat a pair of drowsy dark-brown eyes. Looming below these eyes were supplements to her jaded mood, the slightest of dark rings tattooed onto her olive skin. 

Her expressions and mannerisms all seemed fatigued. Somewhere within, however, she hid a reservoir of potential that could never leak past her sedate outer mantle. The closest she ever got to displaying intense passion was whenever she created art, which is why she naturally perked up upon meeting her easel. 

The one thing that kept her camouflaged behind her own self-effacing demeanor revealed itself when she took a seat, a broad ridge forming down along her right leg as her jeans tightened against her thighs. She took a deep breath to let the exciting sensation recede from her crotch, but no amount of respiration could tame the beast from creating on its forecast, a preemptive slick substance that spilled down her leg. 

Nor could Jill stop her breath from quickening as she surrendered to the messy augury, feeling an impending sense of doom cage her heart. There was no doubt that a fair share of girls in the room could make her act up, but it wasn’t often that she felt an exhilaration that made her heel tap the floor like a metronome on its highest setting. 

A temporary distraction from this daze came as an older woman made her way to the front of the room and waved to the group of artists. 

“Good afternoon, everyone! I hope you all are doing well,” She announced. “I think I can spot a few new faces here, so to those who are attending for the first time, welcome! My name is Ms. Dunn. While instructing these classes is my pride and joy, I’ll actually be taking a backseat for today. Now, today you’ll be given the freedom to express your own style through the beautiful avenue of the human figure, and to help us, we’ll be joined by a unique guest who has so graciously agreed to be our model. In fact, I believe she should be here just about now, so please excuse me while I go fetch her!” She promptly exited out of the double doors to the side, prompting a few clusters of casual chatter to pick back up.

Jill’s tapping foot stopped on a dime as a realization hit her. 

_That’s right! She had forgotten about what was happening today! And… oh geez, it’s a ‘she’..._

The thought of having to stare at a girl pose for hours on end made her body tense, a clear warning that she ought to leave before her extra appendage provoked a disaster. But the thrilling clutches of fear kept her screwed to her seat, the anticipation of seeing this mystery model squeezing her like a bottle of champagne, ready to pop. 

Her sanity held on by a string with the hopeful thought that maybe this girl wouldn’t be her type. 

Just then, a series of nearly imperceptible tremors grew from the floor, each opportune quake intensifying the furious bubbling in Jill’s balls. It was like a pounding of war drums, speeding her pulse with its booming omen and striking an aroused fear into her heart. Perhaps this was all in her imagination, but nonetheless, her subconscious had predicted something, and that something was surely coming.

Both doors peeled open to reveal Ms. Dunn, who held them back with the help of two stops. Blotting out the rest of the entrance, though, a behemoth of a girl stood from behind. Oddly enough, she had such a shrinking presence for a girl her size, yet no amount of cowering could prevent her unbelievable proportions from capturing the attention of all as they competed for space against the entryway. 

Jill’s hands turned clammy, her stomach knotted, and her cock tossed around as she marveled at the girl’s delicate beauty: a wavering smile on her small lips, splashes of pastel pink on her cheeks, a fountain of choppy auburn hair loosely tied up at the back of her head. As she shifted to swipe her wispy bangs aside, her sidearm sunk into a plush canopy of cleavage cast over her stomach, pools of fair flesh close to spilling over the tarp-sized towel shrouding her body. It became apparent that this meager covering was losing a battle on not just one front, but two, as it struggled to contain the vast scope of her hips, their rounded edges brushing against each border of the entrance.

“Ok, everyone, I apologize for the wait,” Ms. Dunn addressed. “But of course, I now have the honor of introducing our model, Theresa!” She gestured to Theresa, who gave a demure wave.

“Hello,” she said tenderly, her voice floating through the room like a sweet, rejuvenating breeze. Her cheeks instantly took a deeper shade as the silky greeting left her mouth, her arms retiring to take a more humble, hands-folded posture. “It’s very nice to meet you all.” 

Welcoming smiles were plentiful in response, all perfectly normal reactions to help this girl feel more comfortable. Then there was Jill, ever the drop of oil in this colorful pond, with a conflicted look about her face. She was torn between averting her sight and keeping it 

constantly fixed on Theresa, her profuse nervousness waging an inner conflict against the contending sentiment of adoration, as it always did whenever she acquired a new crush. 

“On behalf of the class, Theresa, I’d like to thank you for lending your time and your self for the advancement of art!” Ms. Dunn cheerfully blathered. She proceeded forward with Theresa in tow, talking while walking. Jill hunched forward in her chair while desperately pushing down on her cock. A wince twisted her face as the girl glided right past her, giving her a brief front-row seat to observe the pair of beanbag-sized asscheeks steadily swaying in a graceful cadence from within the towel, the fabric sea’s tides laden with the rich heaps of fat stuffed underneath. Cleaving the ass in two was a long crease that continually swallowed up tracts of the towel, further pronouncing the plump definition of her figure.

“Just a reminder,” Ms. Dunn continued. “You will have approximately 30 minutes of working on one pose, and then another 30 minutes with another pose before we take a rest. I will be in and out periodically, and will eventually facilitate the break when the time comes.”

She slipped between a thin passage of seated students, which quickly widened for Theresa and her oversized cargo. She clumsily raked several easels around with her hips while a gentle ‘thank you’ barely escaped her lips, the appreciative phrase slathered with a discernable coat of embarrassment. Once she reached center stage, the only way it seemed she was capable of saving face was staring at the ground and fixing her hair once more.

“Until then, work to the best of your abilities!” The instructor gave Theresa a smile to extinguish her anxiety, and then disappeared to a far corner of the room where she busied herself. 

Theresa remained frozen at the cue, her pupils still hopping across the tiles down below. The bubble of tension in the room became so stiff that it couldn’t be broken by the light shuffling of paper and the clacking of pencils. At this moment, an instinctual sense of humanity ebbed over Jill’s perversion as she began to feel terribly sorry for Theresa. In the midst of a silence that played out as if any one person was a hair’s breadth away from voicing their pitying support, Jill felt her lips part involuntarily. It was one of the rare occasions when she wanted nothing more than to find some courage, reach out, and say, “if you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to!”. But the bystander effect tied her and the other students in a net that was impossible to cut.

When Theresa finally decided to drop her robe, a collective relaxing of bodies spread throughout the room. The robe slid down to first reveal her tits in their fullest form, smooth and milky white with areolas that were the same light-toned hue as her cheeks. They draped right above her stomach, which was strikingly reminiscent to that of a Rubenesque figure prevalent in the art of centuries prior, with its pillowy softness and a divine pouch of pudge resting at the bottom.

Jill’s temples grew damp with sweat and her toes curled at this bare midsection, unholy declarations playing on repeat in her mind as she imagined what it would feel like to lay her hands on it. Behind all of this dizzying discomfort was the affirmation in her heart that she was madly in love with everything about Theresa, and never before had such a feeling of love given her greater heart palpitations than this. 

Theresa hooked the towel with her hand and brought it across her body, dropping it to the floor. Her chubby legs squished together as she assumed her pose; hip slanted to the side, one arm slung across the stomach while another other laid at the side, head turned up in an almost wistful manner. It was simple, yet distinguished, and any trace of modesty that had Theresa frazzled a second ago was replaced with a composure that made her even more stunning. The emotion that she was able to wear within seconds had each student already copying their inspiration down.

Jill was the only one who hadn’t put pencil to paper, as she had been staring at Theresa’s face for several minutes. Noticing everyone else laying the foundations for their sketches, she fumbled for her pencil and began her piece with a crude outline. She tried to ignore the fact that the precum running down her thighs became thicker every time she looked back up for reference. 

The sheer size of Theresa was captured in dark swoops and bends as the tip of her pencil curved outwards in half-circles, producing the prodigious bends of the model’s haunches. Jill felt her willpower start to crumble, and she found herself gently rubbing her clothed shaft as her eyes slowly traveled down her own rendition of Theresa’s child-bearing hips. Still, she powered through, creating huge arcs below the neck to signify cleavage. Despite becoming more restless, she made a promise to herself to draw every part of Theresa perfectly. By the time she reached the fine details of the face, her determination showed as she signed the sketch with flourishes of her love: in the elegant fluidity of Theresa’s hair, in the evocative gaze of her pupils, in the meeting of her lips into a steady line. 

Before Jill could ensure there were no flaws, Theresa began to shift positions. Forced to head right into the next piece, her mind was enveloped with doubts: the thought that she had made possibly a mistake and tarnished the model’s sublime essence, that it could’ve been better if she had a mere minute more to work.

She couldn’t dawdle on this for too long, since the distraction of Theresa grabbing a nearby chair reeled her attention in. 

Placing the chair down, Theresa circled to its front and glanced back, pausing for a great deal of time. Looking more like a half of a bench, the seat was wide enough to take on fat and skinny butt alike, but it had no way to prepare for the lily-white moons eclipsing its entire frame. Its steel legs would be wobbling like jelly if it could see what it was about to hold up as the overweight model cautiously lowered herself down. Her cheeks dispersed outwards upon squishing onto the flat surface, a subtle smattering of dimples suddenly strewn throughout her 

flesh. As she finally sat all the way down, a long groan came from the chair, which was surprisingly able to support several hundreds of pounds like a regular Atlas, albeit with vocal agony from its expiring bolts and screws. 

Theresa tried to suppress a shaky breath, and then took another pose to cover it up. It was one that had her crossing her hands on her lap with a straight-backed posture. 

Jill’s libido was revved once again at the whole scene, the rod in her pants toasting her thigh and sprouting forward so that the tip pulsed over her knee. She checked the floor, seeing her socks and shoes drenched in glassy precum, as well as the floor tiles taking on a new sheen. 

She tried to get back to drawing, but her cock continued to send throbbing messages down her leg. This new position flaunting Theresa’s poundage reinvigorated Jill’s desire to have her horny ailment cured, and since she couldn’t just stand up and start jacking off, she had to express this desire through her art. 

After several minutes of completing a rough draft of the body, the wide strokes of her pencil swerving in messy lines from the distracting pangs in her balls, she went on to add the final details. 

First came the slight folds threaded across Theresa’s navel and the scrunched fat of her love handles. Topping this region off, Jill shaded in the belly button with one hand, while the other one fondled her dick. 

When she looked up, she was surprised to meet Theresa’s gentle eyes for a brief second before they darted away. Her heart pounded out of her chest like she had just experienced a feverish dream, but she persisted.

Then came the flock of tiny divots and bumps where cellulite ran rampant across Theresa’s perched butt. Such bodily imperfections only made this girl all the more perfect in Jill’s mind. To honor this, she nicked her pencil on paper, enriching the skin with a sunken texture that blended in beautifully with the steep swells of her bottom. Her movements were all led by the precision of a professional with an extraordinary vision, but at the same time, this vision was becoming hazy with the simultaneous stimulation of her crotch.

Pulling her head up again, she saw Theresa sneaking another peek at her, though the model was once again quick to avoid another confrontation between their gazes. 

These links, near unnoticeable hints suggesting a bond attempting to form, could’ve saved Jill from submitting to her lust. However, it was 5 minutes away from the break when the influence of her genitals was too much to handle, and pall of perversion took over, warping her mind with an idea that would reach inappropriate heights. It would desecrate the craft that she had just put so much work into, and yet, the lecherous scheme was already taking place before she could fully understand what she was doing. 

The tips of her fingers were numb as they gripped the pencil, guiding it onto the paper and engraving a dark shape. It had a tubular length that rounded near the end, pointing like a sinister arrow, right at the edge of the chair where Theresa’s butt was protruding

Jill decorated it with thick lines that branched out like the routes of a subway station map and a final notch at the tip. As she backed away, her eyes bulged in horror at what she had just made.

A disembodied, erect penis was now stamped onto the picture, planted right behind Theresa’s ass. She knew exactly who it belonged to, too.

_It was her penis. No, no, no, that was her penis! What the hell had she just done?_

“Alright, sorry to cut things short!” The voice of Ms. Dunn rang out. “I’m sure everyone’s drawing hands are just about worn out by now! We’ll take that short break now, say 25 or 30 minutes? Feel free to go anywhere you’d like, or you can just rest here in the room.” 

Noise arrived in droves as students turned in their chairs, chatting to each other about their works. Jill could barely make out a single word from anyone, her ears filled with the harsh thumps of her heart. She stared in disgust at her debauched product for a few minutes, although her dick writhed harder as she pieced things together. 

An immense guilt constricted her chest, and then, a searing anger at her own degeneracy. She shot her arms forward to seize the paper and rip it into a million shreds.

“H-hello-oh!” The soft voice of Theresa manifested from behind, startling Jill and causing her to knock the two pieces of paper to the ground. Jill glanced up at Theresa, all wrapped in her towel, and suddenly felt like her whole body would begin to melt.

“Ah, I’m so sorry! I was just, um- I wondered if I could see what you drew.” Theresa squeaked, bending over to pick up the papers.

About to pull her shirt over her head, Jill figured it was too late to lunge towards the papers, as they were both face up for Theresa to see. 

“Wow, you’re an amazing artist!” She uttered in genuine amazement upon finding Jill’s first piece, though a remnant of timidity remained attached to her compliment. “O-oh, no, this is rude of me. I don’t want to intrude if it makes you uncomfortable.” Though she had tried not to look at the second piece when snatching it, Theresa’s eyes inevitably fell upon the phallic addition.

“Huh...?”

Jill shut her eyes and withdrew in her seat, preparing to be slapped in the cheek with the force of a moving train. But after no hand came flying upon her face, and no irate curses came spouting forth, she sat back up and noticed Theresa’s face glowing a bright pink, still fixated on the paper. It took Jill a few agonizing seconds to spew an apology.

“I never meant to degrade you like this. I...I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me,” Jill choked in a whispered voice, having not a single plan of what to say next. Theresa slowly moved her sight to the puddle at Jill’s feet, then the thrashing bulge in her pants, and then up to her face.

Jill managed to maintain some form of eye contact, though she wasn’t sure what was going on with Theresa, as a melting pot of emotions were blended on the model’s face. Shockingly, resentment was not one of them. Jill began to wonder if this saint of a girl was even capable of ever getting mad with her merciful nature.

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you at all,” Theresa insisted, her words compassionately pouring out.

“No, there is. Look what I did! You don’t have to forgive me… there’s no way I deserve it.”

“Oh, please don’t say that! Besides, I…” Theresa swallowed, her legs beginning to stir. “I like it. Even the, um…”

After pitching sentences back and forth, tripping over word after word, they paused their conversation. Both were heavily breathing as if they had run a marathon, their shared shyness building a sexual tension that clogged their throats like a thick smoke. In a sense, they were running a race. That was, the race to find out who would be the first to bring up the gigantic elephant in the room, the growing third leg in Jill’s pants.

“T-that’s real?” Theresa finally stammered. Her sentence ended abruptly, and it was clear by her concerned expression that she felt bad for asking.

“Yeah. Every inch is real, unfortunately,” Jill laughed nervously, her mood starting to shift when she saw how Theresa’s eyes glowed.

“Woah, I had no idea that was possible!” Theresa gushed, her voice drifting off as she followed every throb that leapt from Jill’s pants. But soon, her admiration dissolved into a sad look. 

“I hope you don’t actually think it’s a bad thing. I know how it all feels… I’m not used to being the center of attention, but I thought if I tried modeling and got the chance to see how people drew me, maybe I would be more confident about my body… sorry, I didn’t mean to make it about me...

…

“You’re _incredibly_ brave for doing this,” Jill broke the silence, another phrase stuck in her throat, blocking all of the other compliments she wanted to give Theresa. “And I felt like, when I was drawing you, I had to make every little detail perfect. There’s a reason for that.”

Feeling that their conversation was hinting towards something, Jill awkwardly wrung her hands while trying to find a way to ask an impulsive question. She also noticed that Theresa had become too flustered to voice her gratitude, as she resorted back to her nervous tick of swiping her hair behind her ears while concealing her blushing with another hand.

“Um, Theresa?”

“Yes?”

“Do you wanna maybe go…no, wait...” 

But Theresa responded with an eager nod before Jill could rescind her question, as if she was seconds away from asking the same thing. It seemed that, hidden in the cracks of their rusty communication skills, they both understood the tacit agreement that they needed to break the ice and explore each other more thoroughly. And not later, after class, but as soon as was humanly possible. 

“Oh! You mean it?”

Theresa softly giggled to hide her nerves as she nodded. “But, we should probably go right now, um…”

“Jill.”

“Jill.” Theresa repeated succinctly, an elated smile finally lighting up on her face as the ‘l’ rolled off her tongue. It was not one of those frightened smiles from earlier, but her real smile.

Given life at this wondrous sight, Jill rose from her chair, feeling drawn to Theresa’s hip as soon as her feet hit the ground. The two still kept a little distance as they exited the room, yet both succumbed to giving slanted glances to each other’s goods. More often, they couldn’t stop from making intermittent eye contact, their mutual infatuation exposing like a gradual sunrise until it became as clear as day that they were meant to be together. 

Once outside of the classroom, they began to abandon their awkward body language and close the space in between them. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jill asked while they wandered down the hallway, a particular urgency to their footsteps.

“I’ve never been more sure in my life. I never get to do anything thrilling like this! And also… thank you for saying all of that about me...” 

First, Jill’s cock stiffened in her pants, something about the curvy, innocent wallflower’s unexpected rebellious streak getting her aroused. Then, her heart swelled at the girl’s thankfulness. 

“You’re welcome. All of it’s true, by the way.” Jill responded earnestly. “...Anyways, let’s find a closet or something, and soon. I think my pants are beginning to rip.” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The two naked bodies met for the first time in the spacious storage closet, the clumsiness of their initial chemistry withered away as they embraced like lifelong companions reuniting after separation: a lean torso melding into pliable pastures of snowy flesh, hands traversing across smooth, uncharted napes and cheeks, lips fastening after a sensitive first encounter. 

Jill, a head shorter than her lover, had been cocooned in cleavage up to her shoulders. She wasn’t sure how long her eyes had been closed, nor how long her lips had been attached to the other pair. Her palm cradled Theresa’s cheek for long enough to feel it develop a cozy warmth that made her wish she never had to let go. Her other hand filled a more daring role as it groped haphazardly, imprinting her love into each peak of Theresa’s figure. It traveled in fluid motions to different destinations: Occasionally kneading her tits, pinching the crevices of her love handles, attempting to crawl down the summit of her butt, and even diving to play with her clit. But it's excursions always ended in a return to her hip, where it arrived to squeeze the ledge of dimpled fat. 

Her cock was finally free to express itself as well, the steely shaft welcomed by Theresa’s plump stomach. It vigorously rubbed up and down as Jill pumped her hips, dousing the chubby pillow with precum while the spurting tip prodded at the rift of the melony valley above. Jill became addicted to the hungry moans humming from behind Theresa’s lips, intending to go on for as long as she could to keep them coming. 

That was only until Theresa drew her hand from behind Jill’s neck, breaking their kiss. She didn’t say anything initially, only giving Jill a love-struck examination.

“When I first saw you in the classroom, I got way more nervous than usual, if you can even believe that! My eyes were drawn to you first, because, well, you were different,” She stated abruptly, searching Jill with her eyes. “But _definitely_ my type,” she beamed, reaching out to run her hand through the hair behind Jill’s ear. “I thought you hated how I looked, though. It was like you didn’t want to look in my direction or else you’d faint. I’m guessing it’s because of what you have down here, isn’t it? I-I never thought I would have that much of an effect on anyone…”

“I think I probably did grey out a few times,” Jill chuckled, her laugh morphing into a slight moan as Theresa coaxed a gluey torrent out of her dick. “To tell you the truth, I was sure from the start that you were entirely out of my league. I still sorta think you are.”

Theresa shook her head, strands of her reddish-brown bouncing against her rosy cheeks, and went in for another kiss to change Jill’s mind. When their lips split once again, Theresa had a coy look on her face as she tapped Jill’s shaft. 

“Can I try it now?” 

Caught off guard, Jill was only able to respond with a weak nod.

Theresa dropped to her knees and finally got a proper look at the pillar jutting out from Jill’s crotch, almost as long as her arm, and as for girth, a little bit slimmer than the paint cans sitting on the shelves throughout the room. It bobbed and flexed excitedly as Theresa’s head got closer, the tip dropping a concentrated pump of precum that hit her crouching haunches with a wet splat. 

Theresa leaned towards Jill’s cantaloupe-sized testicles, but recoiled slightly when she felt their humid pulse hit her hand. She took a few seconds to prepare before diving in again, gently massaging the bottom of the elastic sack. As she teased them with a circular motion of her palm, precum drizzled onto her buns with a honey-like texture. 

“Mmmm... I feel you back there…” She moaned, probably not aware how desperate she sounded, her face simmering as she savored the thick liquid dressing her asscheeks. She was taken out of her stupor when she tried to lift one of the testicles, prompting a pained groan from Jill.

She began to fearfully rise, her inexperience and caring nature showing face.

“No, hnnghh...it’s ok. I just feel so close…” 

“Would it be better if I used my mouth, then?” Theresa neatly kneeled back down, the soles of her feet weighed down by her butt. She was attracted by the shiny sap falling from the slit of Jill’s cock to her lap, moving all the way in so that the flowing moisturizer was gifted upon her lips. 

Ever so lightly, she rested a tiny kiss onto the tip, a syrupy bridge strung from her lips to the slit. She went in for one more, then two, and three, making sure each time that her lips just barely nuzzled on with peaceful ‘smack’. 

Letting her head hang back, Jill could barely endure Theresa mildly laying the series of smooches. She feared that she would prematurely burst, her balls feigning the start of a climax as they tightened and lurched up. At that moment, though, she made the painful decision to restrain herself so she could impress Theresa with her output at a more appropriate time.

“Ohhhh-...t-thank you...” She whispered, enamored by how beautiful Theresa looked while handling her member. 

At the umpteenth kiss, Theresa latched her mouth on the slit and began sucking more precum down her throat. Going a step further, she gripped the rigid curvature of the shaft with both hands and began stuffing the head in her mouth. 

Maneuvering her head every which way, she managed to make a few inches disappear, although her progress quickly slowed down with a few wet coughs. To make up for her paltry gain, she grabbed her breasts to assist her while she throated the slick slab, sandwiching it with two handfuls of fatty titflesh. 

The abundance of sensations servicing Jill’s cock put her hips into motion, from the titillating course of spit circling her trunk of a shaft to the massive mammaries trapping it in their humid encampment. With slow, robust thrusts, she trudged her way through the sliding cushions, their saliva and precum lubricated core giving a seamless passage down to the tight sleeve of Theresa’s throat. Theresa initially voiced her demurral with an aroused whimper, but promptly leaned into submissive indulgence, gulping more of the shaft while keeping a few fingers busy at her clit. Jill continued her calm rhythm, sustained by the sounds of quiet, sticky slurping and the sight of Theresa timidly attempting to take on as much of the 2 ft. mast as she could. After a while, Jill pumped the brakes and slid her cock out, the pendulous swings of her balls halting between her thighs. 

“That was amazing. You okay?” 

After rubbing the precum adorning her lips with her wrist, Theresa glanced up.

“I’m fine! This is all so new to me, but I’ve never felt so excited! So …you’re not done, are you? I was, um, too distracted to tell,” she asked with a guilt-ridden inflection. 

“No, don’t worry!” Jill assured. “But somehow, not yet. Trust me, though, you’ll know when it happens.”

Theresa bowed her head, relieved that their session would continue, and got back on her feet. Putting her hands behind her back, she rocked from side to side with a skittish smile.

“What is it?” Jill hesitated.

“I was just thinkin’. When I sat down for that pose earlier, I saw how uneasy you got. Did you… did you like it when I did that?” 

Jill’s cock responded before she could with her own words, springing up as if to nod in affirmation. It expelled a thick answer out of its tip, causing Theresa to emit a delighted gasp.

“Maybe a little…” Jill murmured, the corners of her lips turning up. “Ok, a lot. Why?”

“I think I have an idea, is all. I’m not sure I’ll know what to do, and it might or might not be a little scary, but I want to try!” Theresa turned around and dragged a stool-similarly shaped to the chair from before- in between the two, beckoning Jill by patting the seat. Jill blinked a few times before silently coming forward, all while her head was spinning. She sat down, her butt not even taking up half of the space, and locked her arms atop her thighs as her cock curved slightly upwards. 

Although it seemed Theresa had assumed control here, she stared up into space for a moment, likely contemplating something along the lines of being a top when her default settings were obviously stuck at being a bottom. 

“Hmm, ok!” she decided, softly caressing Jill’s cheek. “I think you’ll enjoy this!” 

She rotated so that her butt faced Jill, continually looking back for the girl’s approval as she backed up towards her crotch. Skewering the strong pole between her thighs, she parked her rear above Jill’s lap. 

The sitting futa was essentially handed the gift of two dough-filled exercise balls that appeared too heavy for her to lift and too ample for her to hug her arms around. The pinnacles of both cheeks squished against her toned torso, cornering it with an overflow of creamy skin. Jill clutched the edges of her seat until her knuckles turned white, vision of her dick blocked entirely by the landscape of curves. Regardless, she knew it was beating like crazy as Theresa nestled her ass onto it. 

“Wait, m-maybe I’m going too far with this,” Theresa suddenly panicked, jittery movements swiftly replacing her adventurous behavior.

“Theresa, you haven’t even _sat down_ yet. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” Jill confidently smirked. Theresa puffed her cheeks at Jill and her transparent mirage of bravado, but at the same time, sneaked an amused smile in. She finally landed, smothering Jill’s lap so that it had vanished under the shelf of jiggling fat. When she spotted the slightest of grimaces on Jill’s face, her selfless mindset instantly returned. 

“A-am I too heavy? Oh gosh, what if I hurt you? What if I break the stool and fall on you?” 

“I’ll pay for surgery if I have to,” Jill ventured, a shrug adding to her dry wit. 

“Don’t _say_ that!” Theresa gasped, but the corners of her lips crept up as she was persuaded once again to have her worries dissolve into laughter. “Fine, but if I give you as much as a bruise, you’re letting me take care of you! O...ok?”

Though Jill had barely known this girl for an hour, there was something about that last part- the sweet, uneasy ‘Ok’ brimming with emotion- that sent a shiver through her entire system. 

These interruptions might’ve been ‘unsexy’ to anyone else, but not to Jill. There was no better feeling than knowing that this girl cared more than anything for her wellbeing. Still, she kept her lips to a closed grin, with the gut feeling that she couldn’t hold her romantic urges in for much longer. 

At the time being, she was distracted by over 100 pounds of ass flattening her lap, spilling over the sides of the chair, and climbing up her midsection. All she could see was the base of her cock, a mere veiny fragment buried between those peachy boulders, though she also felt Theresa’s fingers glide down the rest of her shaft. Theresa didn’t bounce much, probably out of fear that she would cause an injury, but rather, swirled her sloshing asscheeks in hypnotic circles. Every time they lurched back, they hiked up Jill’s muscled stomach like the ocean’s surge hitting a steep cliff. 

Jill hid a few muffled grunts, but carried no distress over her numbed lower half as she dared to feast on the pear-shaped backside with her hands. She ran them over the fields of cellulite, pushing down to see how deep her digits would sink. After a while, though, her focus was stolen by Theresa’s back, at the rumpled, fatty grooves lining where back turned into her stomach at the front. She slipped her hands through a few and squeezed, causing Theresa to arch her back and exhale an adorable ‘oh!’. It seemed that the girl’s confidence in her more pudgy features soared as they were given this surplus of adoration, and so Jill reached around and took two generous handfuls of belly to jiggle. 

“I love how soft you are, Theresa…I love all of this…you’re perfect...” She whispered, leaning into the curve where Thereas's butt swelled from her back. She could tell Theresa was swooning, practically fanning herself before interlacing their hands.

They held each other in the soothing embrace for a long while, both realizing as they wove their hands together that their relationship had ascended beyond a simple hook-up. 

Jill thought she might’ve heard a hushed, choked-up “I love you” back, making her hug even harder to let Theresa know she was wanted.

Theresa eventually disembarked from the stool after squeezing Jill’s hands one last time, slowly dipping her toes in the extensive pond of precum on the floor. Jill did the same as soon as her legs regained the ability to move, cock staggering as she teetered on the floor. She stared at Theresa, whose azure eyes seemed to glint with moisture as she was reeling from 

the emotional impact. Another reaction gleamed on her face, though: A burning passion came forth as her tears dried, receiving Jill’s compliments as fuel. 

Without a word she went beside Jill and then dumped her butt back onto the stool.

Jill gawked at Theresa’s buttcheeks wobbling as they slapped onto the surface, producing a harsh creaking sound that was the perfect symbol for her irresistible weight. Theresa pushed them back, surrendering them to Jill and getting her to understand that it was time to prove her love. 

She shot a coquettish peek over her shoulder, as if to suggest, ‘you deserve these’, while resting a hand on one curved cheek. 

“The way you talk about me, Jill… I-I can’t wait any longer. I _need_ you right now.” 

Jill was lured in by the mellow bedroom eyes begging for her to take control, but also the bubbly bank of Theresa’s ass, teasing her cock as it hung over the stool’s ledge. As her glans mashed into one fat dome, Jill began to move her hips in powerful rolls to heave her heavy appendage across both cheeks, smearing a foundation of precum that trickled down like clear ink on the two bulging canvases. She settled it back within Theresa’s deep asscrack, carving beneath the surface only to feel a pressure compress both sides of her glans. 

Suddenly, she noticed that Theresa’s eyes had retired to a more maidenly softness.

“B-but please, be gentle at first,” Theresa requested in a breath so faint that it could have been whisked away like a still mist carried by the wind.

Jill put her whole, wildly pounding heart into her advancement, pushing her shaft through the adjacent cheeks with more care than a seamstress threading a needle. She had already lubed the interior walls of flesh with her ever-flowing precum, making it effortless to trek towards the puckered gate lying within.

Finally, she discovered the asshole, and upon sliding through, her cock was met with a strong grip from Theresa.

“A-ahh!” A wail came from Theresa, making Jill stop in her tracks.

“Are you-”

“It’s fine, keep going...ohhh-” 

She set forth again, plowing through the mountainous cheeks amidst increasingly sonorous moans. She made it to where she could lay her hand on Theresa’s butt, and so she cupped both quivering cheeks with a forearm’s length of shaft yet to enter. She gave a tender pinch to 

see if Theresa was still fine, to which the hourglass gave a tremulous nod while preoccupied by the bulge poking from within her stomach. 

“Hahhh...harder, Jill…You don’t have to hold back anymore...” 

With this permission, Jill shedded her cautious approach through a restless shove of her crotch. She had been willing to forgo any of her own pleasures to make Theresa comfortable, able to quell the angry grumbling of her balls that tried persuading her to speed up the process. Now, she could surrender to her own desires and show Theresa just how much she craved this perfect body.

Jill jammed her crotch against the obese slabs, jerking her dick around to get accustomed to the fit like a key wiggling in a malleable lock. Everything about her intensified: her grip went from mild to forceful as she attempted to fit as much spongy fat in the cracks between her fingers. Her thrusts were initially delicate like the packaging of a fragile load, but they began to jolt forward like a battering ram. Her behavior went from that of a milquetoast dick-donor to a fervent pucker-pleaser, hell-bent on satisfying Theresa and quenching her own thirst as well.

She removed her hands and, with buttocks clenched, let her hips do all of the work. Her dick throbbed harder as she saw Theresa clasp a hand over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her joyous cries while jutting her ass out even more.

“How’re you liking this, Theresa? Unh!” Jill grunted as she slid in and out, her crotch sending ripples skimming across the cellulite-speckled cheeks. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” Jill threw her arms around Theresa’s waist and plugged her asshole with the hilt of her cock, feeling her balls start to empty. They tugged up at the release of the first load that burst into Theresa’s gut, which began to noisily billow as its grooves were filled out. 

In the midst of blimping Theresa with her consecutive loads, Jill suddenly felt anchored to a sense of prudence. She started to draw out her dick, but not before parting with the fiercest slam of her crotch yet, making Theresa yelp as her ass quaked. 

Swiftly, Jill hoisted the rest of her shaft out and aimed it at Theresa, shooting several barrages of the custard-like liquid onto her lower back. They seemed to go on and on, her balls churning with each blast. Theresa’s back became a display of modern art, with splatters of spunk spreading across every blank space of skin.

“I can’t- uhaahh- I can’t stop!” Jill cried as she clutched the base of her spewing cannon, unable to control her involuntary humping.

Many globs smacked against Theresa’s asscheeks, causing them to wobble as if they were belted with a paddle. As they received the viscous flogging, the whopping vanilla globes began to appear even more delectable, like they were being bathed in a vat of icing. Each wet 

spank made Theresa shudder as she continued to ride out her orgasm, cum adhering to her shivering back side and painting the whole thing with an off-white polish. 

When the deluge slowed to a stop, Jill’s hands collapsed onto her knees. After catching her breath, she eventually went around the stool and saw Theresa panting as she fondled her new abdominal pudge, mouth hanging open from discovering the sounds rumbling from within. 

“Look what you did to me!” She said, her voice full of wonder.

“Theresa, I-I wasn’t trying to get carried away like that...” 

“No, no, I don’t mean it like that! I love it! It feels so nice and heavy…” At hearing a bubbling when she poked her stomach, Theresa twinkled.

“Are you sure it’s ok? Being...bigger like this?” 

“That’s really thoughtful of you... But I’m not going to be as self-concious from now on. As long as I know someone loves me for who I am, then I think I can be at peace.” She gently grabbed Jill’s hand to wash away her guilt. “And you don’t have to pull out next time…Now that we know what we both like, I don’t mind gaining a _little_ more weight for you.” She sealed this offer with a peck on Jill’s cheek. 

As Theresa leaned back, her eyes widened. 

“Jill?”

“Yeah?”

“How long do you think we’ve been in here?” 

“...Shoot. We should probably go. Like, now... Damnit, your back!”

“What? How much is on me?”

“I, uh…A half a day's worth? Er, way more than you can imagine. Here, I think I see a few paper towel rolls over there. Not sure if it’ll be enough, but we’ll just have to make it work.”

“Ok, but what’ll we do with all of it? W-Won’t they think...”

Jill came back with several rolls bunched under her arms, with one in hand to commence the scrubbing. 

“Well, they’ll just have to deal with it. Hold still for just a second, ‘kay?”

Minutes later, the closet was left populated with hundreds of sticky, crumpled pieces of cloth, the reminders of the love that had been made in the shape of a white mountain, stuffed into the trash can at a dim corner...

“See, it’s not too bad! If someone finds it, they’ll just think it’s paint! And I would know, since I use it all the time!”

The budding artist had convinced this to her new partner, once again unearthing humor from a dicey situation. Within the course of 30 minutes, Theresa had become less resistant to and more infatuated with the witty side of Jill’s personality; a tickled smile chiseled the mask of stress on her face. 

“Really? You think so?” she giggled at the silly proposition. 

“Promise.” Jill held her hand out to Theresa. “Let’s get outta here. I wanna get to draw you again!”

The two lovers exited at once in playful strides, the sounds of their carefree banter breaking free from the isolated room. The both of them had felt more alive than ever, almost like entirely different people from before… like they had broken out of their shells at last.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A crowd of students filed out of the building, and with them, perplexed conversations. 

1- “Why’d she look all bloated all of a sudden? I can’t wrap my head around it...”

2- “I know, dude, how does that even happen?”

3- “Give her a break, guys. Whatever she did, at least it helped her calm down. She seemed a lot less nervous when she came back!”

4- “Honestly, kudos to her for doing this. I’d be trying to cover everything up if I had to do that. Although, did you guys see, she kept, like, looking at something in the back and smiling?” 

5- “I noticed that too! I’m not entirely sure, but I think maybe she was looking at that one girl. You know, the quiet one with the dark hair?”

6- “Oh yeah! Who is that again?”

...

6- “So not one of us knows...Hold on, that’s her right there! Maybe I should say something.”

Jill stood against a wall, staring down at her phone when she saw a group of 6 students pass by her. One of them, a short girl with flowing dark hair streaked with a black-cherry hue, slowed down, the others following her lead.

“Hi, I don’t think I’ve ever had a chance to talk with you in class. I’m Evie!” The girl said with a chipper tone, putting her hand out.

Jill looked confused for a moment as she shook it, blushing as per usual whenever a cute girl talked to her. 

“I’m Jill. It’s um... nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Jill! Are you doing anything right now?”

“I, uh… I’m sorry, I have to go in a few minutes.” 

“Oh, I see. Are you coming to class next week?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’ll be there.”

“Cool! After class, we’re all going to hang out and go downtown! We’d love to have you come with!”

“Wait, w-what?” Jill hesitated, not knowing why she was being treated like this. “That… that actually sounds like fun! Yeah, um... ok!” 

“Great! Well, we have to get going now, but we’ll see you next week!”

Jill watched them depart, unsure how to process the cordial gesture. 

_She wasn’t used to having a perfect day like this… finally! She finally had things to look forward to!_

One of these things came in the form of another guest, a now fully-clothed Theresa waving to her from the door. 

“Hey, thanks for waiting!” She called out as she approached Jill, her long skirt nearly brushing against the ground, holding in the contents of her freshly expanded stomach. When she caught up, the two began strolling down a short set of concrete stairs. 

“What were you doing in there?” Jill asked, hands in her pockets. 

“Just chatting with Ms. Dunn. Nothing special!”

“Did she say anything about-”

“Nope. Not at all. She probably knew something was up, but she didn’t seem bothered one bit.” As they reached the end of the stairs, Theresa pointed at the folder in Jill’s hands. “How’d you do on your final piece?” 

Jill whisked out a sheet and reluctantly handed it to Theresa. Drawn on it was another pose of Theresa, and beside her, a sketch of a little heart. Upon looking over it, Theresa clutched the paper to her chest and let her eyes rest shut for a second, as if falling into sentimental reverie. 

Idly kicking a rock, Jill directed her blushing face towards the ground. She realized that the little symbol was exceedingly mawkish, like a simple product of a schoolgirl crush. It truly meant more than that to her, though. Even if it was a little embarrassing.

“Jill, I’ve _never_ seen anything as sweet as this,” Theresa encouraged, handing it back. “If you make any more drawings, do you think I could ever keep them?“

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“I knew that was a weird question,” Theresa blurted, rubbing her neck. “What I mean is… I’d like to keep a drawing of yours in my pocket or in my wallet or something. It doesn’t matter what it’s a drawing of. I just want one to look at whenever I need to cheer up.”

“They’d really mean that much to you? O-ok! I’d always be happy to make as many as you want!” 

“Thank you, Jill,” Theresa cooed, pulling in Jill for a hug. Jill let her hands comfort Theresa’s back, wishing her head could be reposed on the girl forever.

After their hug tapered out, they stopped right before the parking lot, waiting in silence as their clothes rustled in a warm breeze. 

“...Hey, Theresa? I was wondering, would you like to come over to my place? I can make us dinner, and maybe we can watch a movie or something.” 

“I’d love to! And I have nothing to do tonight, so I can stay for a while...” Theresa suggested.

“Sounds like a plan to me! My car’s right over here!”

All smiles, they went searching for each other’s hands as they entered the lot, setting off to illustrate their lives with colorful new memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like a feel-good story, yeah? If you’ve been reading my stuff for a while, you’re probably beginning to recognize a pattern of wholesome vibes in my stories. I had initially not meant for this story to go in the direction of this ‘positive self-image’ theme, but there’s just something about supportive characters that really calls to me. Personally, it was satisfying to end with Jill and Theresa finding solace in each other’s company. I even wrote that little moment at the end where Jill makes some other friends to add to the happy ending! But about Theresa and Jill, I can only hope that their chemistry didn’t shift from awkward to intimate too quickly. I’d love to hear thoughts on how I managed this relationship!
> 
> Now, onto something I’ve been thinking about. I understand some people might prefer to read plain, straight-forward smut. No lovey-dovey romantic fluff. I totally get that. This being said, I have good news for those of you who might lean towards that preference: in a few upcoming stories, I plan to try my hand at writing some dominant futas again. And to be honest, I can’t wait!
> 
> One last thing, I wanted to apologize for the clunky formatting at the end with the student dialogue. I know there's probably some way to do that more efficiently, like colored text.
> 
> As always, any feedback is greatly appreciated! If you have any suggestions, ideas, questions, or other thoughts, feel free to let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading and offering continued support!


End file.
